Nights, The Elemental War
by watagd64
Summary: a boy named max joins the rebelion against nightmares to save NiGHTS, himself, and the world...chapter 6 is up!W00T!
1. the arrival

Helloz!

I'm new to this fan fic stuff but I'll try my best. No flaming at all or else...-watergd

waves of lava were closing on to me as I retreated from death...the heat was so immense that I

could barely run from my own fears anymore until...

Intro

"WHOA!"I woke up in my own bed from a bad dream. "Man I'm such a klutz...but it felt like I

saw someone in that dream...but who?" "Max! Come down for breakfast!"max's mom called.

"Not yet!...pain in the-" "WHAT???!!!""nothing..."max was just a normal boy in a normal world

with a not-so normal life...see a few years after he was born, his father died while in a trance.

Nobody knew why he died but after he died max started seeing weird things in his sleep...he kept

on going to the psychiatrist but it never worked...he sees dark shadows and scary things when he

sleeps...his mom and sister think the thing that killed his dad is trying to kill him...and that starts

this tale...

chapter 1

night 1:i found myself in a frozen wasteland. It felt like I went through dimensions and ended up

in a spyro the dragon level. "Did I just take a bunch of pot and stuffed it down my throat? Or

am I just going nuts?" "Maybe you are, maybe you're not." max was confused at who said that

but it sounded like a gentle voice. He turned around and saw a being dressed in a lovely shade of

violet and had a beautiful gem on his chest. It looked like a ruby or garnet. But he looked

strange in a really weird way. For example he didn't have any appendages! "W-who are you?"

"I am NIGHTS, guardian of the ideya!" "Ideya? What's that?"max asked. "Ideya,"NIGHTS

started "is the dream energy in a human like you". Max was too distracted by NIGHTS'

"invisible" wrists and neck that he didn't hear him at all. "Uhh helloooo...are you awake?"

"Whu wha! Uhh sorry...I kinda got distracted by your loss of appendages..." "...why do you

even wonder why I don't have appendages and what is an appendage?" Max looked at him like

an idiot..."where am I anyways?" "Why you're in your dream of course!" NIGHTS exclaimed.

"In here you could do anything I think" max thought to himself. But just then, Max then saw a

large tiger-like animal right behind NIGHTS ready to attack. terrified, max weakly said "–

NIGHTS? There's a b-big t-tiger thing b-behind you." But it was too late...to be continued


	2. jakques

Watergd: I have returned with a special guest: chaos zero!!!

Chaos:...(why am I here?)

Watergd: good question!...I dunno.

Chaos:...(just continue with the story...)

"Why the heck did you eat NiGHTS???!!!you dumb oaf!" Max yelled in anger at the giant blue tiger. "Cuz' I felt like it..." It said. "What are you anyways?" "I am klaw" "klaw? Isn't copyright of jak and daxt-" "my name is klaw and that's final!" klaw shouted. "Now I shall take you to my master." "What?!hey let go of me dangit!" max screamed at the top of his lungs as he was getting dragged to the lair of "the master"...7 min later...NiGHTS was struggling to get out of klaw's stomach as he and max were taken to "the master".

Chapter 2, part 2:

Meeting the Master:

They were taken inside a circular red and black room. It felt like there was no sign of life in the room.

"Ahhh, so you have returned", a deadly-like voice said.

"Who's talking?" Max said; still in the clutches of klaw.

"You shall call me your new puppeteer..."

"what are you talking about? what are you anyways???!!!"

"I am jakques..."

Suddenly a nightmarish king with a spring for legs appeared out of a gigantic gold and crimson box.

"Klaw..."jakques said in a calm but evil distorted voice.

"Yea boss?"

"Give the orb of red to me"

"uhh whuh are you talkin' bout?"

"The gem you fool!"jakques said in a more angry tone.

"Uh you mean the gem the guy I maimed wore?" klaw asked stupidly.

"Yes! That's the gem I was talking about!...god what is wrong with you?"

"Look...I just had a little bit of a hard day here trying to get all my work done..."

Then klaw started to choke out something. It was the gem...clogged in his throat...and a burrito...:3

"Yes...YES!!! I CAN FEEL IT'S POWER!!!"jakques exclaimed evilly

then the gem started going to the kid stomped on the floor by klaw's huge paw.

"What??!!NOOOOOO!!!DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" jakques screamed while looking at the gem going to the kid...

Watagd: sorry this chapter took sooooooooooooo long to complete...I was just really busy with schoolwork the past few weeks...

Chaos:...(uhh why did I dream of marshmallows taking over the world?)

Watagd: well I can't answer that but the next chapter will be...weird...I think...if...it...comes out...

Next episode: new life, new god...


	3. new day, new god

Watagd: whew! That was a commercial break of a lifetime...I guess.

Chaos:...(what do you mean by a lifetime???!!!that was only a few seconds!)

Watagd: well who asked you???!!!

Chaos:...(you)

watagd falls on floor from stupidity issues

random person: chaos 1-watagd 0!

Watagd: well I'll just see what's goin' on in the tale of woe, wow, and...smells a big odorwhooo!!! Who stepped on the badger???!!!

Chaos:...(you mean on the duck...)

watagd falls on floor with the same reason as from last time

anyways...

Max woke up to find out that his appearance drastically changed. Jakques's mouth dropped onto the floor and klaw was the first to say "heh heh. Looks like we got a new recruit boss" "hmm..."jakques thought. "...boss?" klaw asked. Then without warning, jakques took out a giant bomb and flung it at max! "What the heck is wrong with you???!!!" max asked in question as he was dodging the bombs.

"Cut it out!!!" max yelled. "Cut it out? okay!" then suddenly...again, a shadowy figure broke through the roof and cut klaw in half with it's blade like arms. Max stood in shock of the horror of watching a nightmare-tiger thing bursting in blood... "wha-wha-wha-what j-just happened???"

"You just saw the power of a shapeshifter!" the figure blissfully said. The figure came out of the dark and...it was a girl???!!!yes a girl...she had long sky blue hair, clothes, gloves, and shoes. "Y-you're a shapeshifter?" max asked in question. "Of course!!!besides I came for you!" the girl said in happiness. "Me?"max asked then thought to himself "uh oh...I feel like everyone wants me today..." "I need to take you to the leader of the rebellion against nightmares. Or R.A.N. Anyways my names Sabrina. And you are?" "Max" Max said in a little bit of a bored tone. "Hmm...it seems the you're the water god." "What really???!!!no fooling???SSSSSSSSWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!!!" Max screamed joyously. "Well I better take you to the rebellion's leader while that "cocky spring" is cleaning klaw's remains." then Sabrina's back started to grow wings. She grabbed hold of the boy and flew of out of the castle...

Watagd: ugh...stop it with the quiet treatment and stop using telepathy chaos! It's giving me a headache...

Chaos: you mean like this?

Watagd: YES! Hah! I knew I could make you talk without using telepathy!

Chaos: d'oh!

Watagd: will NiGHTS eva return? Will max find out why he's the god of water? Find out on the next chapta!

Next episode: 3 elementals, 1 enigma, 0 worries!


	4. Chapter 4

Watagd: yawns I'm upset cause that time of year again just passed...

Chaos: the time when you light 8 candles on 8 separate nights?

Watagd: lemme answer you in a weird tone...clears throat NOAUPE!

Chaos: was I at least a little right?

Watagd: it's was Halloween chaos...

Continuing from last time...

a few hours later, max and Sabrina finally arrived to the town that...MAX LIVED IN???!!!

Max yelled in shock: "how the heck did we get in my home town???!!! I thought I was asleep!" "You are asleep! But you're out of your thoughts." Sabrina added. "So you mean were spirits???" max asked kinda scared. "Yup! But the non-exception is that nobody can see us! So if we were seen, we would be shot down and killed by the police!" "gulp" max was worried that if what Sabrina said about the authorities was true, this was pure suicide...

"Ah ha! Were here!" Sabrina exclaimed as she descended herself and max to the ground in front of a building with the symbols of fire, water, ice, spark, and wind around the doorway in the building. "Wait a minute...I never saw this place before..." max said. "That's because this place is only visible by elementals" Sabrina answered. "Now c'mon!"

The entrance interior is described as a pure white lobby with multicolored auras in it. It felt mystical. "Ah. Welcome back Sabrina" a woman behind the counter said. "So who's this kid?" "whispering in ear the one..." Sabrina squealed quietly. "Oh so you're the one that NiGHTS has been talking about for the past few days!" the woman exclaimed. "Wait! I thought I saw NiGHTS died in front of my eyes!" max asked in question. "You actually believe that really happened?" max turned around and saw NiGHTS miraculously alive. "gasp! b-but I t-thought y-y-you d-died by g-getting eaten!!!" max yelled. "You died? Then why are you still alive?" Sabrina stupidly asked. "...I dunno." everyone except NiGHTS fell dumbstruck. "what? What did I say?..." NiGHTS asked...

Watagd: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanywaaaaaaaaaaaays, dhuh thwee went intwo dhuh room twat was diwected by dhuh woman.

Chaos: wait! Were not done yet! and...why do you sound different?

Watagd: die has a colde...can yhou tell thwhuh story in the meantime?

Chaos: ugh...fine but I don't see why I have to tell it...can some one fill-in for me, for watagd?

Sabrina: ooh! Ooh! I'll fill in!

Chaos: fine...

Sabrina: what happened then went like this...

"Hmm...so you're the new recruit am I right?" a boy that looked my age asked. He had long spiky blonde hair, bright neon yellow sleeved vest and pants and a necklace that was shaped like a thunderbolt. "Uhh...I guess so" max said. "Good...I'm the leader of R.A.N: Prycen." he said. "And from now on your name will forever be...Ikoma." prycen said. "Ikoma? What kind of name is that fo-squished by a Mercedes" "that's why you're named Ikoma..." "ikoma gets unsquishified well...it's almost sunrise and if I don't wake up sooner or later, my mother and sis will think I'm dead!" ikoma remembered. "Ugh...fine. Sabrina, go take max to his body okay?"

Prycen asked. "Okay."...

Sabrina: well I think that went well!

Chaos:...I guess so too(I hate to say that...)

Watagd: well review and if you can give me suggestions on what the chap. Afta the next chap. Should be about.

Next chap.: highschool sux...


	5. highschool sux

Watagd: well I'm finally better!

Chaos:-listening to blue from Eiffel 65-

watagd: uhh chaos...what are you doing?

Chaos: BLUE! Oh sorry :3

watagd: ...what's gotten into you?

Sabrina:-takes walkman off chaos's head and put's it on her ears-...he's listening to Eiffel...

Watagd: chaos! You know how you get when you listen to music with an non-waterproof walkman!...especially an ipod...

Chaos: sawry :,( what color is the sky!!!???!!!

Sabrina: well I'll just continue while chaos starts feeling a little more sane...

max woke up in fright as he had the strangest of dreams. "Oh...it was just a dream...well at least it was at least it was more sane than the past few...but it felt so real...was I really a god of water?" max questioned himself. "Max come down for breakfast!" his mom called him. "Comin'!"

After breakfast max went to booooooooring high school...

Max was just near school until it happened. "Hey Ikoma." "Oh hi Sabrina...SABRINA???!!!how the hell did you get out of my dreams???!!!" max surprisedly asked. "I snuck out and out of curiosity, I wanted to see what your world is like!" "Are you nuts???!!!people will be questioning about your elf like ears, your ability to make your body act like putty...and uhh..." "Yea?" Sabrina asked with hearts appearing over head like in anime cartoons. "Uhh... I... gotta go!" and with that said, max ran as fast as a road runner and took off.

Highschool. 12:15 PM. Swim class...

"-whistle blows- alright students, next weekend is the all-state swimming competition so I want all of you to try your best by doing 30 laps in the pool. Good luck" max's swim teacher said to the whole class. The class was composed of 23 students. 15 boys and 8 girls. But one of the girls was of course, Sabrina. "So how do I look?" Sabrina questioned max as she was in a female swimsuit that was the same color as her clothes. "-face blushing and nervous-humminahumminahumminahumminahumminahumminahummi" then a kid interrupted max's hummina and said: "hey! If you don't get to the pool, we'll all lose next week!" "Were coming." the duo said.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that we have a new student here uhh...-points finger at Sabrina-you go first" the swim teacher said. So anyways, Sabrina dived into the water and she was swimming with the speed of a cheetah! While max was watching in amazement he noticed something. He saw that Sabrina's legs turned into a dolphin's tail! If he didn't do something sooner or later, they'll notice the tail and she'll be tested on and scientists would cut her body up into bits! So what did max do? He swiftly jumped into the water to try to catch her but she was just too fast. But finally, max caught her tail/legs and swung her into the wall by mistake...

Highschool. 2:45 PM. Dismissal

"Sabrina, why did you try to expose your morph ability at swim???!!!" max whispered in Sabrina's ear which was regular due to her ability. "Because you're allowed to..." "What do ya' mean by that???!!! my kind doesn't morph! In fact, my kind can't morph!!!" max replied. "Oh...I didn't know you couldn't morph...sorry..." "Well I gotta go home see ya tomorrow Sab. "-whispering to an invisible hologram of prycen- prycen: okay Sabrina. I want you keep on watching ikoma until I say to stop okay? Sabrina: okay but he's going back to his home and people will get suspicious if I were to be outside his house from day to night without moving...Prycen: well try to live with him or something...

When max got home his mom greeted him and said: "hi max how was school today?" "Boring and weird..." "Well I got good news! You have a new sister!" his mom excitedly. "Really? Well that's at least a little bit of good news... what's her name?" max asked which he regretted to ask cause for a crazy reason his second sis is...Sabrina... "WWHHAATT???!!! S-Sabrina? My s-sister???!!!hahahaha!!!this is some kind of dream!!!in just a few minutes, I'll wake up in my bed and everything will be back to normal!!!" max gawked. "Uhh...this isn't a dream max." his mom replied. "Uh-oh...

Chaos: whoa what a random series of events! Sabrina being max's sister and his other sister Rebecca being his other sister! What will happen next???!!!

Watagd: I don't know so I need ideas for the next chapter...and chaos?

Chaos: yes?

Watagd: why are you colored white now?

Chaos: Sabrina put a lot of baking soda in me so I would stop listening to Eiffel...

Sabrina: buy gibberish bake soda at your nearest dairy barn and look for a giant tornado in it

random guy in the distance: someone get me out of this whirlwind!!!

Watagd: oooooooookay...well review and gimme ideas if you can.

I haven't thought of an episode name so try to support -watagd


	6. sisters, misters, and blisters oh crap

Watagd: finally! I thought of a new part of the story!

Chaos: finally! I didn't die of boredom...

Sabrina: finally! I can continue!

Max was confused as why Sabrina became his new adopted sister. But whatever the reason was, he was scared. "Well...at least I'll be able to sleep okay tonight..." max whispered to himself while going to his room..."whaaah! What are you doing in my bed!!!???" max confusedly asked to Sabrina which was in max's bed if it was the dumbest question in the universe. "Well...the basement was too cramped and your sister wanted me to sleep with you." Sabrina answered. "...if you're sleeping in my bed I'll sleep on the floor..." max replied.

Dream 2

"Max woke up in the same he did last time...max was so freezing that he got covered in blisters... "Well at least I can stay here without a worry..." max said to himself. "Hi max!" Sabrina shouted to max from a distance. "Ugh...can't I have one peaceful dream without being disturbed????!!!!" "I can't hear you!" Sabrina yelled as her elf like ear grew bigger... "I SAID! CAN I HAVE AT LEAST ONE DREAM WITHOUT BEING BOTHERED?" "YUP! BESIDES, IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

max woke up in an instant the first second he heard that. It was still nighttime... Then for no apparent reason, Sabrina appeared out of nowhere and cackled: "hahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that!" "...Sabrina?" "Yes?" "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 3 o' CLOCK IN THE MORNING???!!!" "Cuz', I felt like waking up now." Sabrina answered. "I'll give you something to wake up to!" max shouted. Suddenly max took out a wooden mallet and smacked Sabrina in the head which made her react as to turning into an alarm clock...don't ask why. Max was as fast as a bullet to try to make Sabrina shut up and turn back to normal but it was no use...

Max's mother came in when she heard the ring from a alarm clock and wanted to see if her wife was calling back from the dead (she is very skeptical). "Who's there???!!!" max's mom asked, apparently to no one... "Oh...sorry for waking you up max..." "it's okay...I guess..." max replied. Soon his mom finally left the room and max took Sabrina out of her bed and whispered: "why the hell did you do that now???" "I can't explain...I just get a funny reaction when I get hit in the head..." "So it's out of your control?" Sabrina replied with a simple vertical shake of the head. "Well I'm going back to sleep...and don't disturb me please..." "Fine"...

Watagd: -burp- well I'm full from a great thanksgiving feast.

Sabrina: you said it.

Chaos: I only drank 14 shots of vodka.

Prycen: why is everyone talking about food???

Watagd: well you just had to interrupt did you?

Prycen: watev... I'm goin outside...

Watagd: well review and stay tuned...


	7. a boring and crazy sunday

Watergd: sorry people...I kinda got distracted from thoughts when I was making drawings of stuff and...stuff...

Sabrina: well at least you thought of something...

Chaos: yea... it was kinda getting boring here without something to do...

Sabrina: you could've just played the god-dammed wii...

Chaos:0 . 0...did you just... swear?

Watergd: that was... unexpected...

By then max was having the worst time of his life when Sabrina started asking so much stupid questions of his world like "is that door on the side of your room a portal?" and "why is the sky blue?". "Hey ikoma?" "Ugh... what is it now?" "Are you upset with me?" she asked. "... yes and no." "well I have been a little bit of a speaker for a while I guess..." "Whatever I'm gonna play some sonic shuffle (yes... I no crummy comment srry...)" "oh no you don't ikoma" said a familiar voice. "Prycen?" "yes?" "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE WITHOUT OPENING A WINDOW OR THE DOOR???!!!" "Teleportation obviously." "Huh... should've guessed that..." "I just came here to train you in combat." "You mean mortal combat?" "No you moron... I mean in real life combat..." prycen answered. "I feel a real life RPG sequence coming!!!" Sabrina blurted out

please enter RPG sequence here

"No Sabrina...life isn't a video game..." "Aww... holy crap!!! I didn't know life wasn't a video game!!! god dammit I have problems..." "Now let's get to training."

Ikoma and prycen got teleported to a large vast ocean where the only source of ground were small floating sand islands. Ikoma quickly landed in the water where prycen landed on an island. "cough cough how can you survive a drop from the air like that???!!!" ikoma asked. "Okay...I didn't want to tell you this but did you ever hear about the drakian race?" "No..." "Well it's a race of dragons that in your world they're just myths and legends. But in the dream world, they're real" "wow" ikoma said astonished. "I'm soooooo impressed...NOT!!!" fire gets spewed on ikoma "I guess I was wrong..." "random gibberish" "prycen was that you blurting out gibberish?" "No" "then what was that?" ikoma asked. BOOM!!!!

watergd: what the hell is wrong with you Sabrina???!!!

Sabrina: what do you have against me trying to sound intellectual???

Watergd, chaos, and prycen: you don't have to curse all the time to be smart dumbass...

Sabrina: oh... sorry about my foul mouth for the while...(I don't know what I just said)

watergd: well go read about geography, mobius strips, and streams in the mean-time. So leave comments and play in traffic while I come up with the rest of the story...

P.S. one of the most craziest non-sonic -but-still-part-of-sonic-team characters are gonna be in the next scene

-watergd


End file.
